From the Beginning to the End
by Sneakerscope
Summary: Follow the adventures of how the children of some of the most famous wizards in the world re-live their parent's past by going to Hogwarts. Read how Rose, Albus and Scorpius start and end their time at Hogwarts. Please Read.


**First Fanfic ever!!!!**

**hey! I'm Sneakerscope, you may know me as 'the friend of Checkerboard-pineapple who write her stories with her' .. yup that's me!**

**so, now Checkerboard-pineapple is working for me! *cue the evil laughter***

**yes, and this is about Rose and Scorpius, and Albus as well, since Draco and Hermione didn't work out, why not their kids? hahaha**

**well I hope you enjoy this, this just awesome, I love Checkerboard-pineapple for helping me with this, thanks soooooo much!!**

**Don't forget to check out her story: No One's Fault, But Our Own... (I think that's what it's called ;) )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, any quotes, nor any characters, they all belong to JK Rowling...**

**Reviewers are loved!!!**

* * *

The first day of school is one like no other, the first day of school is unforgettable, and the first day of school decides everything. Well at least in Hogwarts it does.

Today was the first day of school for a bunch of children, but in particular three children, let's start with the most famous of them all. Albus Severus Potter.

Albus Severus Potter is the son of the most famous wizard of all time, otherwise known as, Harry Potter, and he is the daughter of the beautiful Ginny Weasley, and today was his first day at school.

The next child that I will mention is the one and only Rose Weasley, cousin to Albus Severus, Rose is bright just like the famous Hermione Granger, she also has a tint of Red hair in the sea of her brown hair, this comes from her father, Ron Weasley, another famous icon in the wizarding world.

The last child, and of course not the least is Scorpius Malfoy the son of the misunderstood, Draco Malfoy, an enemy to the Potter's and the Weasley's when they were young but grew up being acquaintances. He looks just like his father when Draco was Scorpius's age.

Here we go into the story of how it all began…again.

"Don't worry dad, I'll do my best" Rose waved was she poked her head out of the carriage window, the steam train was about to leave the platform and Rose could she her mum and dad tearing up already. "I know you'll be brilliant Rose, you've got your mothers brains." Ron Weasley waved back as he heard the steam train roar.

"Don't worry mum! I'll try to convince the hat to put me into Gryffindor, but if I do get into, let's say Ravenclaw, you're fine with it right?" Rose questioned as the steam train roared once more.

Hermione just cried and nodded into her husband's chest as she saw the train start to move. "We love you Rose, have a wonderful time there! See you at Christmas!" her father waved at her while holding onto his wife tightly.

"Bye Dad, Bye Mum! See you!" Rose waved hysterically as the train moved further and further away from Platform 9 and ¾. Once the platform was no longer in sight, Rose closed then window and sat down on the chairs.

The door suddenly clicked open, Rose turned her head. "Hey Rose, sorry, I was out on another window while you hogged this one, thanks for saving me a seat though." Albus Severs Potter stepped into the cabin, he best friend and cousin, they have been friends for as long as they can remember, Albus slumped down into the long chair across Rose. "Sorry Albus, well you're welcome then, for the seat I mean."

The two chatted for a long time, watching people pass by, recalling their parent's stories on this particular train. Then suddenly a knock came from the carriage door, at the door appeared a blonde boy, the same age as them, with piercing grey eyes, he looked like Draco Malfoy, at least when her parents talk about when they met him this is what Rose had imagined. Rose and Albus glanced at each other and then Albus got up, but Rose pushed him back down "Let me." She said as she stood up from her seat.

Rose opened the door looked into the boys sad grey eyes, they told a story of loneliness and prejudice. "Sorry to bother you but I don't have a cabin to stay in and I was wondering if I could-"he was abruptly stopped by Rose and her hand in front of his face "Say no more" Rose said, she examined him, head to toe "I know you, and I'm sorry but my parents told me NOT to talk to you, you're Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son-" then she got payback when he suddenly stopped her by laying his back on the glass wall beside Rose unexpectedly, and putting one hand on his forehead, his fingers placed on one of his temples, his thumb on the other.

"Oh gosh, shut up, I know the rest of the story anyway, I just needed a place to rest until we get to Hogwarts away" Scorpius waved his hand in Roses face in a knowing way, he got angry, but it sounded as if he was angry at himself, and he was "And this is why going to Hogwarts was a bad idea, I told father! And now I can't even get a place to sit on the train because of what HE did, why do I have to look like him?" he muttered to himself as he walked along to the next visible cabin, dragging along his suitcase in the process.

"Wait" Rose shouted, feeling quite sorry for him, she ran towards him "You can stay in our cabin; I know my parents told me not to, well my father actually, my mother doesn't really mind, you can stay with us." Rose said sweetly, trying to persuade him, and it didn't take much to persuade him because he knew that no one would accept him anyway, not even the Slytherins. They walked back to the cabin introducing themselves to each other properly. "I like quidditch, my Auntie Ginny taught me how to play, and she is quite the quidditch player herself." Rose smiled as they went into a conversation about Quidditch "I love quidditch myself, wait, did you say Ginny as in Ginny Potter? Didn't she play for the Holyhead Harpies? She does the Quidditch column in the Daily Prophet now, doesn't she?" Scorpius said in shock, and Rose was also shocked at his reaction, then she let out a giggle. The two stopped in front of the cabin door and opened it to see Albus glancing out of the window. Rose stepped in first and cleared her throat to get Albus's attention, and it did. "Albus, Scorpius, Scorpius, Albus" Albus got up and looked at Scorpius suspiciously, shook his hand then quickly took it back "Rosie, isn't he the one that Uncle Ron said to not talk to at school." Albus said out loud while still looking at the glum looking Scorpius "Well yes, but, but he's really nice Al, just get talking first." Rose said, and then they all sat down, and started a conversation that set the course of their lives into a whole new direction, the direction of friendship.

The sweet trolley came buy, they bought a few things, well Albus bought the whole lot because his father told him too ("apparently my father bought the whole lot on his first train ride, he told me to do the same so I could 'experience it all'"). "Let me guess" Rose said pointing to Scorpius "your parents want you to be in Slytherin" Rose faced Scorpius, though he shook his head.

"Not really, they weren't specific about it, I don't think they mind. I don't mind, but I wouldn't mind getting into Gryffindor" Scorpius dazed off, this was a surprise to all of them, they thought that he would be following in this parents footsteps. "You?" he suddenly said.

"Gryffindor, same like Albus, but I wouldn't mind getting into Ravenclaw. I think Al here should get into Slytherin, to give them a good name you know." Rose nudged Al, who was giving her an evil glare.

The rest of the train ride was full of laughter and random conversation. They then decided to change into their robes as they heard someone shout that they were near.

The train came to a stop and everyone started to get off, there were rows and rows of students trying to find their way to the castle, then just ahead was a man to big for a normal human but too small for a giant.

"First years this way." The awkwardly tall man spoke, Albus was the first to run up to him. "'Arry? Is that you?" the man squinted. Albus shook his head while Rose and Scorpius ran after him.

"I'm Harry Potter's son" Albus whispered, then continued in a normal tone "I'm Albus Severus Potter." He stood tall and proud "And you must be Hagrid, Dad has told me all about you."

"He 'as, 'as he?" Hagrid laughed "Well you have quite a reputation and name to hold to there, better be careful with it" he winked, Al laughed and nodded as if he had heard it a million times.

Then Hagrid waved his arm in the air to notify the first years to go that way.

The three arrived to a huge lake, there were tons of boats lined up "Get into the boat first years, this way to Hogwarts, try not to jump or drink the lake water. Watch out for the giant squid!" Hagrid said and sailed off with the first boat and two first years. All the first years watched the boats in awe as the sailed themselves through the waters.

"Wow" Rose said in awe "We should get into one then Al, before they run out" Roe gestured at one of the boats and Al and herself got in. "You too Scorpius, we aren't that big, we'll fit." Scorpius jumped into the boat with a smile on his face, the first day and he already had a friend, which was very rare.

As the landed on the other side of the lake they stepped off the boats and walked towards the castle. Scorpius was the first to step out as he sat at the edge, next was Rose, Scorpius took out his hand to help her out, which then they blushed when the let go of each other's hands and Rose thanked him. Last was Al who almost fell into the waters because the was curious of what was at the bottom of the lake.

They finally got to the doors of Hogwarts; they went up the stairs and stopped.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The woman who appeared said "the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
"I will return when we are ready for you,"

"Please wait quietly."

Her speech still the same as it has been for all these years, the woman stepped back into the doors near her, and a few minutes later the double doors that stood in front of them opened. The scenery was like no other, there were candles that floated in the air, the ceiling looked just like the night sky outside and there were four long tables that represented each house. Rose said something about a book called _Hogwarts: a History_.

Then they stopped abruptly, the woman that once talked to them was standing in front of the room with a hat on a stool next to her. She also had scroll in her hand which is unfolded once the first years stopped moving.

Names went in alphabetical other, but by last name so out of the three Scorpius was called up first.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" the woman said, and Scorpius walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on his head and sat there for a while.

"Difficult, very Difficult, You would do wonders in Hufflepuff, but you are too worried about yourself, you are bright enough for Ravenclaw, but they would just make you feel insecure, your family background and yourself is sly enough for Slytherin, but they would disassemble your good traits, and you would bring a good name for yourself in Gryffindor, but something isn't right about Gryffindor." The hat whispered into his ear, Scorpius could see the crowd whisper to each other and ask questions, he could also see Albus and Rose smiling at him and giving the odd thumbs up. "I know just the place." Then the hat stopped whispering and shouted "SLYTHERIN!" the crowd went wild and some people shouted things like 'that was obvious, why did it take so long?'

Then a few other people went forward, but out of the three Albus was next.

"Potter, Albus"

The crowd went so silent that Albus sword that if someone had thought of something loud enough, it would be heard.

"Another Potter eh?" The hat whispered, but soft enough for no one else to hear. "Hm, interesting, you would make a marvellous edition to the Slytherins, but wait, what's this" suddenly the hat didn't speak; all that Albus and the hat could hear was Albus chanting 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin'. "Not Slytherin eh? Just like your father, well if you say so." The hat fell silent again, but was followed by a loud "GRYFFINDOR!" the crowd went mad, the teachers applauded and the students were almost partying, then Albus sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Scamander, Lorcan" the hat spoke.

"Scamander? Why this that name so familiar?" Rose thought to herself, knowing that Albus was thinking the same thing.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, once again the crowd went wild, though not as wild as when Albus was up.

"Scamander, Lysander" the hat spoke again.

"Another one? Twins? Maybe it's…" then her though was broken off by the sound of the hat screaming "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose thought once again, long and hard "wow, that's just like the twins' dad told me about, what are their names?" then suddenly her name was called out.

"Weasley, Rose" Rose gulped as she heard her name.

Rose went up and sat, the hat didn't say anything at first accept a few questioning hums. "I know, you are too great for the smart Ravenclaws, though now they are losing a great student, I know." Rose wanted to close her ears, but she knew she couldn't "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, Rose sighed and though "good, at least dad won't disinherit me now." Then she went and sat down with Albus on the Gryffindor table, and waved at Scorpius who didn't look like he was having the time of his life.

* * *

**sooo???? review!!!!! I don't care if they are negative, just review! I will still love you! (just as much as I love my boyfriend, but don't tell him that ;) )**

**ok, Checkerpine (for short) wanted Rose in Ravenclaw, Scorpius in Gryffindor, and Albus in Slytherin ... but I wanted to do the logical thing and do this instead...sorry...maybe next time..ok??**

**so please review...and....**

**Tip of the chapter:**

**Listen to Tom Felton's songs, you will fall in love!**

**oh yea, one more thing, please do not hesitate to check and correct spelling mistakes, because they are all welcome here...**


End file.
